


В Малибу все спокойно

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Choices, Drunkenness, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Gen, Jealousy, Leaving Home, Loyalty, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obsession, Offense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наследственная одержимость суперсолдатом – болезнь, но Старк справлялся с вещами и похуже. И выдернуть Стива из сердца куда проще, чем избавиться от осколка шрапнели. (c) драбблы и миники</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сердце

\- Тони, я не хотел. - Не мнется, переходит к самой сути, как обычно. – Он мой друг.

\- А как же я? – звучит откровенно по-девичьи, но по-иному не выскажешься. И вроде проблема-то грандиознее, чем ссора двух приятелей – мир на грани очередной катастрофы, да только вот эта, происходящая сейчас в его доме, кажется куда более разрушительной: Барнс, стоящий у дверей, метает глазами такие снаряды, что странно, как Старк вообще еще жив. 

\- Я обещаю, все наладится. – А врать так и не научился. И пожимает на прощание ладонь с такой силой, словно не понимает, что сжимает сейчас не руку, а его сердце.


	2. Шрапнель

Однажды Кэп просто пропадает. Вместе со своим приятелем просто пропадает в небытие со всех радаров, камер – отовсюду. Нет, конечно, Тони не ждет, не трясется над поисковыми сводками. Только просит Джарвиса сканировать всю доступную информацию по пятнадцать раз в день и заедает кофе вместо завтрака выветрившимся за ночь виски, а в остальном его жизнь ничуть не меняет своего привычного течения.

Но Кэп не объявляется. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через полгода. Кэп не объявляется – и это все, что о нем известно. Его отсутствие, словно вторая шрапнель в груди Тони, и с каждым днем становится все яснее, какая из его действительно убивает.


	3. Стены

Стив говорит: «Ты неправ» - и это еще один кирпич в стене, которую они строят. Высокой, крепкой, неразрушимой одними только словами. Задетая гордость саднит, как скула, разбитая Капитаном несколько минут назад. 

«Но мы найдем выход» - и это попытка моста. Только вот Старк уже выбрал стены, и передумать в его глазах – слабоволие, бесхарактерность, попытка поставить дружбу превыше всего остального. Все то, чего теперь полным-полно в Капитане. Все то, чего Тони простить ему неспособен. 

\- Нет никакого выхода, - буднично сообщает он, словно говорит о погоде. – Дальше только война. 

И стена, прежде тонкая, почти картонная, моментально становится непробиваемой с двух сторон.


	4. Консервы

О том, что Стив поехал, Тони догадался первым. Догадался, но никому ничего не сказал: молча собирал доказательства, пытался понять, что стало катализатором. Кругом виноватым выходил Баки. Ну в самом деле, стал бы Капитан менять все на возможность видеть друга 24/7? Прежний не стал бы, нынешний так и поступал. 

И правда не в том, что Стив невероятно верен, пусть бы остальные списывали на это, нет. Просто сломался. С самого момента своей разморозки топил себя в вине и наконец утопился. Укрылся за броней собственной паранойи и страха потерять снова. И оттолкнул единственного, кто умеет, полный такой же боли, вскрывать ее, как консервы.


	5. Досье

Он не говорит: «Солдат опасен». Не говорит: «Солдат нестабилен, будь поосторожней». Даже не выливает, как ушат холодной воды: «Солдат убил моих родителей, Стив». Не говорит ничего, потому что в глазах Роджерса – тонкая ледяная пленка, отрезавшая его от прежних привязанностей. Он просматривает все, что есть в базе по Зимнему Солдату, натыкаясь на архивное досье Наташи, и с фотографий его прожигает точно такой же взгляд - тогда Клинт только привел ее в ЩИТ - взгляд человека, непривыкшего доверять. 

Словно Стив обязан Барнсу за всю боль, что тому причинили. Словно посланный в пекло мир – его попытка искупления за каждую минуту в камере криогенки.


	6. Если бы кто-то спросил

Если бы кто-то спросил Тони: «Как ты, приятель?», он бы отшучивался до последнего, привычно пряча взгляд за стеклами очков. Сказал бы: «А что со мной может быть не в порядке? Мы же не дети малые, чтобы обижаться. Каждый выбрал свой путь, это нормально, если они лежат в разные стороны». 

Только вот никто не спросит, как он и болит ли у него по Стиву в том месте, где Стив ему еще друг, а до войны – несколько месяцев отсутствия Баки Барнса, но... «Мне никак», - сдастся в конце концов Старк, оставаясь наедине с самими собой. Абсолютное никак, поделенное на горечь стакана виски.


	7. В доме на побережье

В доме на побережье много стекол и мало стен, поэтому отсутствие Роджерса замечается быстрее, чем нужно. Чертова надежда успевает сдохнуть еще до того, как вообще зарождается где-то там, возле реактора и комка мышц, подводящего последние недели. И можно просто попросить Джарвиса подтвердить исчезновение Стива, но зачем-то он все равно выходит на террасу, оглядывая принадлежащий ему кусок берега.

«Захочешь, оставайся» - предложение совместного отпуска, завуалированное под «мне плевать на твое присутствие» в итоге выходит боком, потому что единственное логичное «не захотел, потому ушел» скребется немилосердно на душе когтистой кошачьей лапой неприлично долго и не топится ни в работе, ни в алкоголе.


	8. Пустота и пространство

Пустоты и пространства оказывается до неприличия много, и Тони непонятно злится на Роджерса, отказавшегося маячить перед глазами вопреки его раздражению, за которым пряталась обычная жажда гребаного тепла и уюта. 

И что Капитану здесь не сиделось? Ах да, Баки. Напарник по бруклинским трущобам. Авось, ютятся сейчас в какой-нибудь дыре, полной клопов и ностальгии. Ну и пусть. Тони пытался стать Кэпу другом, и если тот не оценил, то и хрен с ним.

Он сдирает табличку с карикатурным Зимним в образе снежинки со свежевыкрашенной двери спальни по соседству с выделенной им Капитану и уходит, приказав Джарвису вызвать мастеров и перекрасить здесь все нахрен.


	9. Привычки

Стоило Барнсу появиться, и все стало не так. Тони не смог бы точно сказать, что именно, просто Стив изменился, и это было видно невооруженным глазом. Но больше всего – вот глупость – задевало то, что при встрече, пожимая ему руку, Роджерс больше не улыбался. И эта мелочь, такая незаметная для других, зудела в нем, как комариный укус: не столько страшный, сколько неприятный. 

Порой Старку казалось, что он преувеличивает: Стив по-прежнему оставался дружелюбен и искренен – ни намека на отчужденность от собственной команды. Только вот со временем рукопожатия превратились в сухие кивки, а потом Капитана словно подменили. И пока все пытались понять, что произошло, и выискивали подтверждения в нем перемен, Старк, заглядывая в некогда теплые, а теперь ледяные глаза Роджерса, проклинал себя за собственную недальновидность: Барнс всегда был главным в их со Стивом отношениях, заражая апатичного приятеля жаждой жизни, так кто сказал, что сейчас у Стива был шанс устоять и не поддаться привычке перенимать черты чужого характера и отношение Барнса к миру? Точнее, равнодушие Зимнего ко всему на свете и бесконечный холод к любому без исключений.

И бессмысленно теперь было задаваться вопросом, почему Стив не выстоял, а, может, не захотел. Барнс вернулся, и двое парней из Бруклина снова предпочли остаться одни против всего мира.


	10. Честно

«Кэп – общенародное достояние, у тебя нет на него никаких прав, Тони», - говорит себе Старк, но слышать себя же не желает. Как ребенок: хочется, дайте, и неважно, что во взрослом мире другие правила, и поэтому после каждого собрания Стив сбегает, кивнув на прощание, а не остается ни потрахаться, ни напиться. 

Собственно, никогда и не оставался, а за новую фантазию с «потрахаться» следует благодарить Клинта, не вовремя заметившего неприлично тесные отношения Капитана и его лучшего друга, но факт остается фактом: Стива катастрофически мало в жизни Старка и неправильно-много в жизни Барнса, и хотя это более чем честно, смириться не получается.


	11. Честно 2

«Кэп – общенародное достояние, у тебя нет на него никаких прав, Тони», - говорит себе Старк, и злится, что у Барнса с какого-то хуя они имеются. Полные права на пользование и владение. 

Плевать, думает он, что вместе они пережили так много, мы пережили не меньше, и не Барнс был рядом, пока Капитан возвращался к жизни, и вытаскивал его из ледяной раковины в мир, а он, Тони. У Джеймса нет никаких прав приходить и забирать готового, оклемавшегося Стива, с которым можно жить долго и счастливо. 

Только вот Стива никто не забирал. Умчался сам. И таким живым Старк его еще никогда не видел.


	12. Осколки

Это того не стоит, решает Старк и, отставив стакан, плетется в душ. Ни один человек со своими проблемами и метаниями не стоит того, чтобы Тони, как идиот, проводил в сожалениях и печали свой воскресный вечер. 

У Стива синяки под глазами, которые видно за четыре метра. Стоя в дверях, Старк рассматривает изможденное усталое лицо Капитана и не чувствует ничего. Нахуй тебя с твоими проблемами, думает Тони. Это помешательство того не стоит, говорит он себе. Роджерс того не стоит. 

Наследственная одержимость суперсолдатом – болезнь, но Старк справлялся с вещами и похуже. И выдернуть Стива из сердца куда проще, чем избавиться от осколка шрапнели.


	13. Про костюмы

\- Да надоело просто, - Солдат сидит на крыльце, болтая ногой, и совсем не выглядит грозным. - Ну сам посуди, какой толк быть суровым и страшным, если можно им не быть? Зачем тратить усилия?

Старк смотрит на него и откровенно недоумевает. Сам он жизнь положил, чтобы доказать окружающим, что кто здесь мистер Охуенность, и очень даже преуспел, а тут легенда мира наемников признается, что ей нахрен не сдался ее авторитет и умение запугивать одним своим именем. Ну не чудеса ли?

\- Легенда о тебе, она ведь как костюм, - тем временем продолжает Зимний, - со временем становится мал и не по плечам, а сними его — и кто ты будешь без?

И Тони давится смешком, понимая, откуда Стив понабрался своей философии про костюмы, а еще понимая, что Барнс прав: сколько раз, оставаясь наедине с собой, он чувствовал себя растерянным. Маски сняты, притворяться не перед кем — а настоящий «я» не нравится и чужд до страшного в своей беззащитности и искренности, и что со всем этим делать, ты не знаешь. Честность и открытость - опасные вещи. Но... может, в этом смысл? Ведь тот же Капитан, никогда не носивший маски, будучи собой настоящим, ничего не терял, наоборот, только приобретал, и сама его искренность была ему как броня. Но как можно вот так вот вмиг измениться?

\- Легко, - словно прочитав его мысли, Баки улыбается, и эта улыбка, такая непривычная и неожиданная, расставляет все по своим местам. - Ты ведь себя не ломаешь, ты себя перекраиваешь по прежним меркам, родным и правильным. Как костюм. - Любимая фраза Стива, да? - добавляет он, и улыбка его становится еще шире. Старк улыбается в ответ. Не факт, что у него получится все вот так вот просто, как у этих двоих, уставших от войны до чертиков, но попытаться стоит. Ведь что что, а по костюмам он специалист.


	14. Ревность

Барнс раздражает Старка. Не нужно быть психологом, чтобы заметить плохо скрываемую неприязнь Тони к воскресшему другу Роджерса, ровно как и не нужно обладать гениальным умом, чтобы понять причину: когда-то Зимний Солдат убил его родителей - чем не повод желать Джеймсу Барнсу смерти? Но на деле не это причина ненависти Железного Человека к оттаявшему узнику криогенки - чертов Роджерс, неотступно находящийся рядом с Солдатом, денно и нощно охраняющий его покой – вот, что раздражает Тони до зубовного скрежета. Собачья преданность Капитана, встающего на сторону Барнса в любой ситуации, не разбираясь, кто прав, а кто виноват - вот, за что Старку хочется размозжить Зимнему череп.

\- Ты будешь видеть меня каждый день, Старк, и тебе придется что-то с этим делать, - пытается донести до него сам Джеймс, примирительно поднимая руки ладонями вверх, но это лишь усугубляет ситуацию: Барнс слишком положительный, чтобы его ненавидеть, и от этого ненависть становится лишь ядренее, до темноты в глазах застилая яростью разум Тони.

– Оставь его в покое, - просит Капитан, и Старку хочется хорошенько встряхнуть Роджерса, пытаясь вернуть ему мозги на место. Ты привел в дом убийцу, Стив, хочется заорать ему, ты спишь к нему спиной и позволяешь ему прикасаться к тебе руками, запачканными кровью сотен невинных людей, которых ты так стараешься уберечь. 

Пожалуй, только Наташа понимает состояние Тони, ведь когда-то все шарахались от нее, как от прокаженной, и только Клинт, приведший ее в ЩИТ, стоял за нее горой, в то время как остальные за глаза звали убийцей и предателем, опасаясь поворачиваться к ней спиной. Но, говорит Романова, Клинта я не любила. Но, добавляет она, ревность не была причиной для ненависти. Но, добивает она, я не хотела убить, чтобы оставить человека без выбора. И уходит, оставляя Старка прожигать взглядом две сливающиеся в поцелуе тени в темном проеме окна.


	15. Самое неподходящее место

«Начинать поиски надо с самого неподходящего места» - Стив не помнит, где услышал это, но в память фраза врезалась четко, как дважды два. Он думает, какое же место в Нью-Йорке может быть самым неподходящим для укрытия Зимнего. Думает долго, прежде чем в голове наконец щелкает. Солдат встречает его на пороге взъерошенный, словно только проснулся, предлагает ему присесть в зале, пока он приготовит кофе. Даже сооружает для него сэндвич. В общем, ведет себя так словно он в отпуске и у себя дома, а не объявлен в розыск и находится в квартире своего – по идее – врага. Старк тоже не проливает свет на происходящее. Просто убеждает Стива, что Зимнего тут никто не найдет, ибо его охранная система опережает систему ЩИТа на полстолетия минимум, и светится при этом, как рождественская гирлянда. Роджерс чует подвох, но не понимает, в чем тот состоит. А от ответов на прямые вопросы это двое синхронно умудряются уклоняться. Да и в целом ведут себя так, словно давно друзья и это нормально – находиться в одном помещении и не бить друг другу морды.

Мир сошел с ума, думает Капитан, если Старк простил Зимнему Солдату смерть своей семьи. А потом все становится на свои места, когда однажды Джеймс исчезает. Роджерс трясет Тони за грудки, швыряет об стену и даже не жалеет, слыша хруст переломанных костей: Старк не в костюме, и такой удар наверняка уложит его в постель на несколько недель. Ну и пусть, злится Стив, после всего того, что он сделал, лучше бы в могилу, но больница тоже неплохой вариант. Будь его воля, он бы размозжил Старку череп голыми руками. Но хорошие люди так не поступают. А он хороший человек, вроде как. Стив знает, что больше никогда не найдет Бранса. Он снова и снова проматывает запись обнуления Джеймса, и не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что Тони-чертов-гений сумел усовершенствовать этот процесс так, что от их с Брансом общего прошлого в голове друга осталась только блаженная пустота без внезапных и ненужных вспышек воспоминаний.

«Ты знал его, - говорит Тони, и Солдат хмурится, не понимая, чье фото ему показывают. – Этот человек, ты знал его когда-то». На лице Зимнего непонимание и раздражение. Слишком человечные, слишком живые. Стив знает эту мимику наизусть. Таким был Джеймс до всего этого. А Тони сумел его «починить», как и любую из своих машин. В другое время Капитан был бы ему благодарен больше жизни, но… 

«Он сам попросил, - говорит ему Старк, когда спустя несколько недель Стив все-таки заявляется к нему с извинениями. – Не хотел мучить тебя. Он же половинчатый был, сам себе враг, а теперь целый». «Нет, я не знаю, где он теперь», - читается по его лицу, и Роджерсу не приходится задавать этот вопрос вслух. «Почему ты не отомстил ему за…» - спрашивает он напоследок и сам же боится услышать, что Старк все-таки сделал с Джеймсом что-то непоправимое. Но в глазах Тони только бесконечная усталость - и много теплоты. «Он твой друг, Роджерс, я бы не причинил ему вреда», - морщится он на всякий случай, изображая недовольство фактом, что приходится произносить такие банальности вслух.

Конечно, Стив не оставит попыток отыскать Джеймса ни сейчас, ни после, но с его души словно спадает огромный камень от осознания, что друг теперь в порядке и снова принадлежит самому себе. И пусть он не помнит ничего о прошлом, теперь имеет все шансы выстроить нормальное будущее, прожив наконец жизнь, которую давным давно заслужил. Правда, под дурацкими фамилией и именем, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь - Старк все-таки совершил свою крошечную месть, оставаясь при этом до конца таким же преданным, как и Баки.


	16. Проститься

Старк гордится собственной выдержкой, а уж от собственного великодушия и вовсе приходит в восторг: отпустить убийцу родителей, лишь бы Роджерс перестал напоминать собственную же тень и стал счастливым. Он отпускает их молча и без претензий, не пытается удержать, и выходит все крайне красиво и даже немножечко по-киношному, впрочем, вся его, Тони, жизнь похожа на супергеройский фильм, так что в нем логична такая шикарная драма с севшим голосом, говорящим слова прощения и прощания, и тишина, как только затихает топот двух пар ног.

Старк гордится собственной выдержкой, позволившей проститься спокойно. Только суметь отпустить задача все-таки посложней, и вряд ли ему по силам.


	17. Выводы

Когда Тони все-таки задумывается, он приходит к дерьмовым, ни черта не радующим его выводам: помешанный на суперсолдате с самого детства, полного рассказов тети Пеггс о бесстрашном защитнике справедливости, погруженный в мир отцовских технологий, призванных служить этой справедливости во благо, он был обречен при первой же встрече с живым, размороженным Капитаном покорно сдаться навязанным ему чувствам. Слишком много Стива Роджерса было в его жизни еще до его реального появления в ней. И не то чтобы это плохо, нет, но оказывается, что давит по-страшному. 

Поэтому не сказать, что он испытывает что-то, кроме облегчения, когда отмороженный друг Капитана возвращается и отнимает его однажды.


	18. Ангелочек

У Солдата нет никакого права говорить слова, которые выворачивают его наизнанку, но Джеймс делает это, и Тони ему позволяет. Позволяет вскрыть себя острым языком, как ножом, вытащить наружу внутренности, размотав вокруг праздничной ели открывшейся правды веселой гирляндой неприглядных фактов, на которые Роджерс всегда закрывал глаза.

\- Если бы ты любил его по-настоящему, то дал бы ему свободу выбора, - и в этом больше оскорбления, чем во всех подначках, которыми они уже успели обменяться: Барнс достает из себя эти слова, водружая их на Старка, как ангелочка на верхушку рождественского дерева. - Стив не виноват, что выбрал не тебя. Смирись уже наконец.


	19. Боль

Джеймс бьет его, когда Тони пытается отнять у него бутылку, и они дерутся снова: рядом нет ни Наташи, ни Сэма, и разнять их некому. После смерти Роджерса в башне остались лишь они вдвоем.

На Старке нет его костюма, и это уравновешивает отсутствующую бионику Барнса. Они дерутся, сдирая кулаки и прикладывая друг друга обо все поверхности в попытке унять злобу: не смог, не спас, а после надираются так страшно, что валятся, где сидели – каждый мертвее мертвого от опьянения. 

И не объяснишь никому третьему, что только так и получается немного облегчить боль осознания, что они почему-то живы, а Стив, черт возьми, нет.


	20. Тактический ход

Сукин сын Роджерс бросает его и весь чертов мир впридачу, и вроде бы самое время показать, насколько он, Тони Старк, поистине " _железный_ " человек, только сил нет даже на то, чтобы подняться с постели, куда уж бороться с собственным преданным - да и преданным ли, если знаешь, что Стив, как ни крути, прав - сердцем. Он катает кубики льда по опустевшему стакану, мешая виски и ностальгию по отошедшим в прошлое веселым денькам, и на каждый стук льдинок о прозрачные стеклянные стенки что-то в собственной голове щелкает, как выключатель, произносит голосом ДЖАРВИСа беспощадное: "Местоположение Стива Роджерса по-прежнему не обнаружено, сэр".

Привыкнуть к отсутствию вечно галдящей, лишь под прицелами телекамер грозной компании "мстителей" в башне тяжело, отвыкнуть от необходимости оберегать втайне от них самих же всех членов его новой семьи и того труднее, но он справится. Сумел же отправить их во имя благой цели на океанское дно, в тюрьму. Так и теперь, лишь бы притвориться, обмануть себя же, внушить себе же, что его не бросили, черт возьми, что это лишь тактический ход, призваный уберечь, спасти. А не оставить совсем одного, заклеймив предателем.

Только его звонка не ждет даже Вдова, и доказывать себе что-то с каждым днем становится все сложнее.


	21. Нечего исправлять

Им нечего исправлять, но доломать, доломать еще можно, и Тони крошит остатки их дружбы в бьющем Стива наотмашь кулаке, растаптывает эту привязанность, понимая, что не стоило начинать верить и доверяться, если никогда не умел, ведь все равно вышло черте что, промянное на того, кто даже не помнит Роджерса, а значит и не оценит той жертвы, на которую звездно-полосатый пошел, предав половину своей команды. Только вот обелять выбор Стива не хочется, ведь взрослый, черт возьми, мальчик. 

Но и не прощать не получается тоже: письмо греет взгляд ровными буквенными рядами. Как крепкая ладонь, сжимающая плечо. Как обещание вернуться и все наконец наладить.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3826430


End file.
